Rusko
Christopher William Mercer (born: ), better known by his stage name Rusko, Is an English Electronic, Dubstep & DJ Artist. Music History Christopher graduated from Leeds College of Music with a degree in Music Performance. Christopher was in a band, He played the saxophone,piano and a guitar. He was just a studio guy releasing tunes. So he realized if he wants to continue doing what he did, That he needed to learn how to play a show. His first show was when he was 21 yeairs old. Rusko moved to London so he can work with a label called: Sub Soldiers,with now no longer associated with Caspa. During this period he introduced producer Reso to Dubstep and the two lived for a time together.driving his roommate "a bit mental" with hearing the track "Cockney Thug" through the wall for a week. On 26 October 2012, Fact Magazine posted an interview with Rusko where he stated he planned to release his music for free instead of signing with Mad Decent again, following his dispute with the record label about the release of his second album. The Kapow EP is his first self release. In 2013 he joined OWSLA. When he joined OWSLA he moved to the US. But in 2015 he moved back to England. Albums * Fabriclive.37 (With Caspa) (2007) * O.M.G (2010) * The Songs (2012) Discography * At the start Rusko made just dubstep songs. But in 2013 he started making electronic music.Mostly of his dubstep songs are uploaded by his fans. Singles & EPs * SNES Dub / Hornz Cru / Tru Powwa (Dub Police 2006) * Acton Dread / Cockney Flute (Rusko Remix) — Rusko / Caspa (Dub Police 2007) * Babylon: Volume 1 (Sub Soldiers 2007) * BetaMax / Bed Bugz — Rusko / The Others (Veri Lo 2007) * William H Tonkers / Roma (2nd Drop 2007) * Dubstep Warz / Get Your Cock Out — D1 / Rusko (Dub Files 2008) * Gone 2 Far / 2 N A Q (Sub Soldiers 2008) * Mr Chips / Hammertime (Sub Soldiers 2008) * Babylon: Volume 2 (Sub Soldiers 2009) * Cockney Thug (Sub Soldiers 2009) * Woo Boost (Mad Decent 2010) #194 UK * Hold On (featuring Amber Coffman) (Mad Decent 2010) #96 UK * Everyday / Lick The Lizard (Mad Decent 2011) #106 UK * Somebody To Love (Mad Decent 2012) * Thunder (featuring Bonnie McKee) (Mad Decent 2012) * Roll It, Light It (with Cypress Hill) (V2/Cooperative Music 2012) * Can't Keep Me Down (with Cypress Hill) (featuring Damian Marley) (V2/Cooperative Music 2012) * Cypress X Rusko (with Cypress Hill) (V2/Cooperative Music 2012) * Kapow EP (Rusko Self-Released 2012) * Lift Me Up (OWSLA 2013) * ! EP (FMLY 2014) Remixses * 2006 Skream – "Dutch Flowers (Rusko Remix)" (Not on Label) * 2007 Caspa – "Cockney Flute (Rusko Remix)" (Dub Police) * 2007 Mike Lennon – "When Science Fails (Rusko Remix)" (Z Audio) * 2008 Leon Jean Marie – "Bring It On (Rusko's Granny Smasher Remix)" (Island Records) * 2008 Adele – "Cold Shoulder (Rusko Remix)" (XL Recordings) * 2008 Kid CuDi – "Day & Night" (Not on Label) * 2008 Katy Perry – "I Kissed A Girl" (Not on Label) * 2008 D. Kay – "Fire (Rusko Remix)" (Not on Label) * 2008 Audio Bullys – "Flickery Vision (Rusko's Staying Awake Remix)" (Vizo Records) * 2008 HK119 – "C'est La Vie" (Rusko Masher) (One Little Indian) * 2008 L-Wiz – "Girl From Codeine City" (Dub Thiefs) * 2008 Kotchy – "Sing What You Want (Rusko's Skwee Remix)" (Civil Music / Seclusiasis) * 2009 Marco Del Horno – "Samurai (Rusko 'Safe Sex' Remix)" (Bullet Train Records) * 2009 The Prodigy – "Take Me to the Hospital" (Rusko Remix) (Ministry of Sound) * 2009 Skunk Anansie – "I Can Dream (Rusko's Hands In The Air Remix)" (One Little Indian) * 2009 Lady Gaga – "Alejandro (Rusko's Pupuseria Remix)" (Not on Label) * 2009 Basement Jaxx – "Feelings Gone (Rusko Remix)" (XL Recordings) * 2009 Little Boots – "Remedy (Rusko's Big Trainers Remix)" (679) * 2009 Mr Hudson – "White Lies (Rusko's Euphoria Remix)" (Mercury) * 2010 Kid Sister – "Pro Nails (Rusko Remix)" (Asylum Records) * 2010 Kelis – "4th of July (Rusko Remix)" (Interscope Records) * 2010 Rusko – "Bionic Commando (Rusko Remix)" (Bionic Records) * 2010 Sub Focus featuring Coco – "Splash (Rusko Remix)" (RAM Records) * 2010 The Temper Trap – "Soldier On (Rusko Remix)" (Infectious Records) * 2011 Sunday Girl vs. Rusko – "Stop Hey" (Polydor) * 2013 Left Boy – "Get It Right" (Made Jour Label) Facts * When he was a child, He loved some cookies called: Rus and his nickname was Rus in school because of it, And then he thinked of a name Rusko. * Hes on drugs. Videos Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:English YouTubers